Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flat cable wiring structure, and particularly relates to a flat cable wiring structure applied in an operation device including a vibration imparting mechanism that imparts vibrations on an operating surface.
Background Art
An operation device including a touch panel device capable of push operations and a tactile sensation presentation device that presents a vibratory stimulation operation sensation to an operator's fingers when an operation input is made on the touch panel device is known as an example of an operation device including a vibration imparting mechanism that imparts vibrations on an operating surface (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In the operation device disclosed in the above-described Patent Document 1, the touch panel device and the tactile sensation presentation device are incorporated into a body, made from resin, that has a downward-facing opening. By fastening a cover member, made from resin, to the downward-facing opening of the body, a required space is secured between the cover member and the body.
A control board on which a connector is mounted is installed on an upper surface of the cover member, and a flexible flat cable is extended and arranged in an S-shape within the space between the cover member and the body. The control board and a touch sensor board of the touch panel device are electrically connected by the flat cable.